Bleeding Love
by Nipul Sumer
Summary: Fic no universo de Triângulo do Fogo. O que Malfoy diria a Ginny caso se encontrassem num local público? Harry quis saber. E não gostou. Slash/HarryxDraco


**Avisos: **Sim, é Slash, ou seja 1+1=11, relacionamento entre dois homens, etc. Pegou a idéia, né? ^__^ Ah, não gosta? Tem uma setinha ali no seu navegador que aponta para a esquerda, né? Clique nela e ache algo que te agrade.

Essa fic foi feita para o **Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor não Dói**, da Seção Harry/Draco no fórum 6v. Vão lá, brincar conosco!

A capa linda e maravilhosa dessa fic, confeccionada pela Jessi, está em http : / / i220 . photobucket . com / albums / dd88 / heartt_breaker /

**Agradecimento: **A Moony GM4, que betou a fic na velocidade 4 do créu. =D Valeu, gata!

**Bleeding Love**

_Por RebecaDua_

- Como você consegue ser cruel desse jeito? - O grito de Harry ecoou pelo corredor, enquanto ele arrastava Draco. Abriu a porta do primeiro banheiro que achou, enfiou o loiro lá dentro, lacrando e insonorizando o ambiente.

- Aquela... Aquela... Argh! - Draco fez uma cara de nojo e continuou a falar. - Ela que começou! Eu não puxei conversa, nem cumprimentei. E você não ouviu o que ela falou! É muito fácil se virar contra o "filhote de comensal", não é, Potter? Aquela vadia...

- Não fale assim da Ginny! - Potter interrompeu - Você tem que lavar sua boca para falar dela!

- Claro, a Santa Weasel! Esposa e companheira do Santo Potter! Ou eu deveria dizer "ex"? - Draco empinou o queixo e olhou Harry nos olhos, desafiando-o. - Eu não falei nenhuma mentira para ela, Potter. Apenas fiz o favor de lembrá-la que você veio atrás de mim. E isso não é algo que eu costumo divulgar por aí. Não gosto nem um pouco da fama de arruinador de famílias de bem que consegui por causa dela! - Draco virou-se de costas para Harry, agarrando a beirada da pia com tanta força que tremia. Levantou os olhos e encarou Harry pelo espelho. - Como se eu já não tivesse má fama suficiente, não é mesmo? - Completou, dando um sorrisinho afetado.

- Ela está abalada, Malfoy! Nos separamos há pouco tempo e você, em vez de ficar na sua, vai revidar. - Harry puxou os próprios cabelos, irritado com a situação. - Agora toda a imprensa vai especular sobre o que vocês conversaram.

- Eles só poderão especular, Potter, não é como se eu tivesse gritado com ela. E duvido muito que ela conte para alguém o que eu disse. - Draco virou-se de frente para ele com um sorriso malicioso e apoiou o quadril na pia, olhando para um ponto indefinido sobre a cabeça de Harry.

Harry estava conversando com o Ministro, quando vira de longe o intercâmbio entre os dois. Draco foi ao bar e, coincidentemente ou não, Ginny tinha acabado de chegar lá. Quando deu por si, Malfoy estava levemente inclinado sobre a ruiva, enquanto ela estava com o rosto vermelho, lábios crispados e queixo tremendo.

O primeiro flash foi o sinal que Harry precisava para pedir licença ao Ministro e correr até lá, antes que a coisa ficasse pior.

- O que você disse para ela?

- Tem certeza que quer saber? - O loiro levantou uma sobrancelha, desafiante. Sem esperar resposta, ele continuou. - Disse que depois de tantos anos casados era normal o sexo entre vocês ter esfriado...

- Não acredito que você foi com esse papo pra ela! - Harry quase suspirou de alívio. Não tinha sido tão mal assim...

- Ora, ela precisava saber que a culpa não era dela. Então, eu continuei... - Harry sentiu os músculos da face travarem. - Disse que você estava comigo porque eu te deixo me foder de toda forma possível, chupo sem vergonha e digo exatamente o que você gosta de ouvir. - Harry colocou as mãos no rosto, emitindo um grunhido ininteligível. - Mas eu disse a ela que não foi isso que fez vocês terem se separado. - Draco aproximou-se de Harry, para sussurrar em seu ouvido. - _Pênis_. Eu tenho um. Ela não. E isso faz toda a diferença, porque você é uma bicha, Potter. Assim como eu. - Harry levantou a cabeça de supetão com a raiva praticamente cegando-o. - Foi isso que a fez chorar, coitadinha... - Completou Draco, sorrindo ironicamente.

O som abafado do soco atingindo a face pálida enviou flashes de imagens similares para a mente de Harry. Episódios com os mesmos protagonistas, mas há muitos anos atrás: Potter estava sobre Draco, socando-o após uma aula de poções particularmente estressante. Ou fora um jogo de quidditch? Não importa. A sensação era a mesma. A raiva era a mesma. A vontade de fazer aquele idiota sentir nem que fosse um pouco da dor que ele infligia com sua língua venenosa era a mesma.

Ele viu o sangue escorrer do nariz do loiro e sentiu um prazer vergonhoso. Sua mente gritava _"De que adianta ser sangue-puro, se posso partir sua cara com um soco completamente muggle?"_ Mas de sua boca só saíam pesados ofegos. Draco socou de volta e Harry cambaleou numa lata de lixo que estava atrás dele. Agarrou o loiro pela camisa e eles caíram no chão.

Era como estar de volta à Hogwarts. A ferocidade da briga, a falta de controle, a visão turva, a brutalidade, a excitação. Tudo isso misturado com gemidos de dor, rosnados, socos e todo tipo de agressão possível.

Agarrou os braços de Draco e empurrou o corpo para cima, jogando o loiro com violência no chão. Montou sobre ele e segurou seus braços contra o chão, imobilizando-o, enquanto Malfoy se debatia e grunhia.

- Me solta, Potter! - exigiu.

- Senão o quê, Malfoy? - Harry aproximou o rosto do loiro, desafiando-o.

Draco aproveitou a proximidade do moreno e deu uma cabeçada, que atingiu sua boca. Piscando os olhos atordoados pelo golpe, Harry afastou a cabeça do campo de ataque do loiro, reforçando o agarre em seus pulsos, deixando marcas vermelhas vívidas na pele branca.

Harry sentiu um impulso maníaco de mordê-lo, deixar marcas naquela pele pálida. Vagamente, ele percebeu que não era um sentimento de agressão puramente, e sim algo mais profundo e instintivo, não para machucar apenas, mas sentir o gosto dele. Sacudiu a cabeça para tentar clarear a mente e ajeitou seu corpo sobre Draco.

Foi então que ele interrompeu seu movimento, percebendo assustado, o quanto aquilo o excitara. Não entendeu como não percebeu antes, se sempre esteve ali, pulsando na superfície, quase inconscientemente.

Talvez por causa de todos os anos que passou sem vê-lo, Harry não sentiu esse ardor gelado na base da nuca e essa vontade de agarrar e marcá-lo. Para o bem ou para o mal. Mas agora ele sentia novamente. Podia e _queria _agarrar e marcar. E foi o que fez.

Num movimento brusco, soltou os pulsos do outro e, puxando-o pela gola da camisa, afastou o tronco de Draco do chão, içando o loiro em sua direção. O movimento fora tão rápido e repentino que o Slytherin sobressaltou-se e tentou se afastar.

Tarde demais. Passando um braço sobre os ombros do loiro e puxando seus cabelos com a outra mão, Harry expôs o pescoço do Draco e mordeu sobre a junção do pescoço com o ombro, emitindo um rosnado.

Draco arregalou os olhos e choramingou, sentindo dor mesclada a prazer, e parou de tentar afastar Harry. Em algum momento que o Slytherin não soube precisar, a mordida transformou-se puramente em carícia, e ele sentiu os lábios e a língua do moreno sugando o mesmo ponto, com sofreguidão.

Os socos deram lugar a beijos intensos e poucos minutos bastaram para que as roupas fossem parcialmente afastadas, liberando somente o espaço que a pressa exigia. No ambiente imperava gemidos, porém dessa vez eram sons de prazer, necessidade, alívio.

- Oh, Deus... - Foi o sussurro que escapou dos lábios de Harry, quando se afastaram.

Eles estavam respirando pesadamente, no chão do banheiro, sujos de sangue, suor e sexo. Harry lembrara-se de um dos motivos de sempre ter detestado o Slytherin: ele era cruel. Draco não mudara nada, e agora o moreno sentia-se preso nessa relação doentia de amor e ódio.

O moreno colocou um dos braços sobre seus olhos e deu um suspiro sofrido. _Não era para ser assim._

Potter percebeu o loiro se movimentar ao seu lado, mas não se moveu nem falou nada. Ouviu um gemido abafado e som de ossos estalando.

- Sabe o que ela me disse, Harry? - ouviu as palavras sussurradas a seu lado e continuou parado.

- O quê? – Perguntou, mais por inércia que por curiosidade. Nada que Ginny tivera dito merecia uma resposta assim. Muito menos num local público, como o Ministério.

- Ela disse que eu era um assassino sujo. Que merecia estar em Azkaban, apodrecendo. - Harry suspirou a seu lado. - Você acha que ela não diria algo assim?

- Ela está magoada. Diria qualquer coisa para te ferir. - O moreno respondeu sem descobrir os olhos.

- Ela disse que sou uma vergonha para o mundo bruxo e para minha família. Depois corrigiu dizendo que, na verdade, minha família já era uma vergonha. Que tinha pena de Scorpius. - Eles ficaram em silêncio alguns segundos. - Sabe o que é pior? É que contra isso eu não tinha argumentos. Para quê iria contestá-la se eu penso igual? - Draco deu uma risada amarga, com sabor de sangue.

Harry continuou em silêncio, imóvel. Ele não sabia o que dizer, não sabia até onde ele concordava ou discordava das coisas que Ginny falou. Preferiu ficar calado.

Percebeu o outro mover-se novamente, e quando ouviu sua voz, ela vinha de cima, um pouco abafada. Draco tinha sentado.

- Ela disse que te enfeiticei. - O loiro soltou outra risada amarga, com menos humor que a anterior, se era possível. - Disse que eu não sou atraente, só enfeitiçado você poderia se interessar por alguém tão baixo quanto eu.

Harry retirou o braço do rosto e olhou para o homem loiro, sentado a seu lado. Draco olhava para a lata de lixo, que em algum momento tombara no chão.

- Eu não sei o que dizer, Draco.

Draco levantou um dedo e apalpou suavemente o nariz dolorido, não respondendo a última frase de Harry. Gemeu suavemente de dor.

- Está doendo...

- Em mim também, Draco. Em mim também...

E ambos sabiam que não estavam falando apenas do corpo.

**FIM**


End file.
